Derakal Empire
The Derakal Empire is a strong government power that controls the entire Derakal species and all of their colonies. Despite lasting for years, the Derakal Empire went unnoticed for decades until the Great Spice Crisis forced them to come into the light. History The Derakal Empire was formed before the species even left their homeworld of Almada. The empire consisted of the multiple nations that had fallen under the control of the Central Almada Nation. Spice geysers were not plentiful enough to sustain the entire planet so the empire began spanning out through their solar system until every world, moon, and large-enough asteroid was populated. Then, their history began to unfold. Expansion The Derakal exhausted more Spice than they could find. It wasn't long until they had to leave their home system and colonize the stars. With Spice regulation laws now in place and more Spice-efficient technology being used, the Derakal were able to hold large deposits of Spice for long amount of times. They colonized every system surrounding their home system. Not all colonies were mines; others were civilian worlds, farming planets, and scientific-studies planets. The Spice Drill The Derakal Empire was no longer content with sapping the Spice bit by bit from planets; they wanted a faster and less time consuming way to get their hands on Spice. Imperial scientists created the Ground-Splitter Spice Drill, a massive device that would allow the Empire to harvest Spice with little to no fuss. The Drill was actually extremely good at what it was made for and drained nearly every world it came across. Unfortunately, the Drill's immense power was deadly to planets and any that met with it perished. This spree of world cracking caught the attention of another species. World Wars After the Derakal Empire called for the drilling of a T3 Purple Spice world, outrage came from the galactic community. After years of planets mysteriously being destroyed, the culprits were finally found. Most of the galactic community simply threatened the Empire to cease their destructive mining technique, however, one species called the Truggers were extremely offended and disguted at the Derakal's display and declared war on them. For years, the Derakal and Truggers would be locked in combat even after the Derakal came on good terms with most of the community. The wars would continue far past this point but would eventually die down into ambushes, espionage, and piracy. Derakal Civil War Years later, the Derakal colonies fell into war with one another over Spice rations. The Empire did what it could to control the situation but risked killing of their own civilians. The Derakal Empire went back to infantry combat for the first time in nearly 300 years to weed out colonial rebels. As this was happening, a new force known as the Derakal Freedom Republic emerged and declared war on the Derakal Empire for their underminding of civil rights and resource-shortages. The conflict between the two forces lasted for nearly two decades until the Emperor, Emperor 'Kvacax, was overthrown and replaced with Emperor 'Tolim. A New Empire ... Great Spice Crisis Category:Empires